


Accidents and the Unexpected

by StarbucksSue



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 10:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3130475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarbucksSue/pseuds/StarbucksSue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We’re in danger all the time. Whether we’re in our labs on Atlantis or offworld, there’re dangers all around us. It doesn’t matter how careful we are, accidents and the unexpected happen all the time</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents and the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [logans_girl2001](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=logans_girl2001).



> Written for logans_girl2001 for Day Two of the Fandom Snowflake Challenge

John didn’t look up when he heard footsteps coming along the pier behind him, he already knew who it was, only one person would dare to disturb him when he was hiding away on the far end of the East Pier.

“Hey, Buddy.” He said softly as Rodney swung himself down beside him, legs dangling over the edge as John’s were.

“Hi. I thought I’d find you out here.” Rodney stopped and took a deep breath. “Look, no-one blames you for what happened. Everyone knows you, that you’d prefer to get killed or injured yourself rather than someone who's supposed to be under your protection. But really John you can’t stop it happening every time. Radek’s going to be fine and Lorne’s with him now and you know Evan’s not going to blame you, he knows better than anyone what you’re like and what Pegasus is like.

John sighed and looked up at last.

“Yeah I know.” He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. “It shouldn’t have happened though. Radek should never have been in any danger, neither of you should ever be in danger.”

Rodney snorted with laughter.

“Oh, for goodness sake. We’re in danger all the time. Whether we’re in our labs on Atlantis or offworld, there’re dangers all around us. It doesn’t matter how careful we are, accidents and the unexpected happen all the time.” He broke off and cocked his head, studying John carefully. “Look, come back to the infirmary, you can see for yourself that Radek’s fine, Carson’s only keeping him overnight as a precaution because of the mild concussion.”

“Alright.” John agreed hesitantly. “But next time we’re on a planet and I get sprayed with some kind of aphrodisiac please can you make sure you’re next to me. I don’t want to have to face Lorne again and confess I molested his boyfriend offworld because of some alien sex pollen.”


End file.
